


Ежегодный праздник

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: 221Б фиклет в честь этого дня.





	Ежегодный праздник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Annual Observance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323070) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



− Почему вы портите всё, что я делаю? − восклицает Уотсон.

Холмс вздыхает, а затем решает, что эффективнее будет надуть губы. − То, что я родился, не заслуживает тортов, вечеринок, подарков или чего-то подобного.

Они стоят на пороге квартиры 221Б. Холмс пытается сбежать с запланированной вечеринки-сюрприза, но Уотсон не позволит ему определить, как отметить этот день.

Уотсон хмурится. Он не столь совершенен в надувании губ, но как капитан Уотсон он упрям. − Это имеет значение. Для меня.

− Я никогда прежде не устраивал вечеринок, − признаётся Холмс. − И всё же я здесь. Мне удаётся состариться на год в течение каждого календарного года.

Выражение лица Уотсона смягчается. − Сделайте это для меня. Я хочу это отпраздновать.

− Что хорошего в том, чтобы стареть? Мы становимся старше каждый год, а не мудрее. В конце концов я буду дряхлым стариком. Почему это достойно празднования?

− О, Шерлок, − говорит Джон. Его улыбка любящая. − Вы никогда не состаритесь. Годами, возможно, но не духом. Мы всё ещё вместе, всё ещё в игре, всё ещё слышим и видим. Мы всё ещё живы. Вот почему мы празднуем.

− О, − говорит он. − В таком случае, игра началась, Уотсон.

− С днем рождения, Шерлок. − Уотсон целует своего компаньона. − Со сто шестьдесят пятым.

Шерлок целует его в ответ.


End file.
